The burning flower in the snow
by HitsuHinalover
Summary: All about Toshiro's and Hinamori's relationship and can be violent P.S don't ingnore the story only because it has 1 chapter it will have other chapters later on because I just published it! Rated T for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody this is FIRST time writing a FanFic and I'm not sure if it's that good but I still hope that you like it. I heard that Bleach ended on March 27,2012 and won't continue until the Summer of 2013 witch SUCKS and that's what inspired me to write this...so hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach I would make sure that Toshiro and Hinamori would KISS IN FRONT OF KARIN AND ALL OF THE HISTUKARIN FANS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

It was a cold winter morning. The perfect kind of weather for the notorious 10th division captain Histugaya Toshiro...

'hmm that damn Mastumato she skipped out on paper work...again' Toshiro thought as he continued not only his but her paperwork as well.

"I wonder what Hinamori's doing?" he thought aloud.

"I came to see you." said a very familiar voice from the shadows.

He nearly jumped out of his seat because 1) he got caught thinking of her...again...he remembered the time Masumato caught him in the act...

_Sitting at his desk "I wish I could go and visit Hinamori...but that would be weird because I just got done having lunch with her not only and hour ago...right?"_

_-sigh- _

"_Thinking about Hinamori again huh Taicho" said Mastumato drunkenly. "you better hope I don't tell her that your always wanting to see her..." she said with a smirk._

"_MASTUMATO IF YOU TELL HER I'LL HAVE YOUR STRIPPED OF YOUR RANK AND THEN KILL YOU MYSELF!"screamed her now angry Taicho._

"_alright, alright but think about that next time you give me paperwork mmmmk?" she said daringly._

"_!MASTUMATO!"_

" _oh! Taicho I just remembered I have an errand to run Ja-ne!"_

"_!MMMMAAASSSTTTUUUMMMAAATTTOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs._

He shivered at the memory. And 2) because he never gets surprised...especially by her.

"I surprised you I REALLY surprised YOU" said the now giggling Hinamori interrupting him from his thoughts.

"No you didn't I-I-I just wasn't paying attention thats all"he stuttered.

"Na-uh I caught you off guard Shiro-Chan-

"IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!"

" whatever Shiro-Chan" a vein popped up on his head.

"Hey do want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Ugh...I can't because Mastumato skipped out on paperwork and I have to finish it"

"OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU FINISH!"screamed Hinamori.

"no"

"why?"

"because I said...you already have enough paperwork with him gone..."said Toshiro blankly.

"I know but Kira-kun helped me finished now..I'm FREE!" she happily replied.

"Fine."

"you'll let me help?"she asked with much enthusiasm.

"no" he said blankly again.

"what now I'm confused?"

"I said yes for the walk."

"oh ok then... YAY!" she said while twirling around.*

"Hinamori where _are_ we going?" begged the now tired Toshiro.

"Aw come on Shiro-Chan you can't be tired yet I thought you were a captain."

"ok 1)I've been carrying you for 4.5 hours PIGGY-BACK!and 2) I AM A CAPTAIN!" yelled Toshiro.

"yeah your right...can I get off?" Hinamori asked with sadness.

"sure" sensing her sadness he wanted to see her face to cheer her up.

"ooooo it's so cold" she said shivering violently.

"here" he said while taking off his captain's haori.

"really you'll let me wear it?" she asked in a much surprised tone.

"yeah it's warm and plus _**I**_ can't get cold only hot...in both ways" he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"ugh...Shiro-Chan you can be so full of it sometimes you know that right?"

"yea I know, now are you going to put it on or just stare at it" he said annoyed.

"oh yea...oooooo it is warm now I see why you captains don't need sweaters." Hinamori said while rubbing her arms. ' It smells like him...he always smells so good like...like um...like snowflakes' she decided in her inner thoughts but was suddenly interrupted by Renji walking up to her.

"Hey Hinamori how are you?" asked Renji.

"Good you?" she responded.

"Good Good whatcha wearing?"

"uh...um...errr" she couldn't respond only blush.

"She's wearing my captains haori why?" asked Toshiro feeling _very_ annoyed at him for ruining the moment.

"OH! Histugaya-Taicho so very car-less of me I-I'll be going now" he said while bowing.

"mmmhhhmmmm" was all Toshiro could say along with his mean/glaring/killer face.

"UH I-I-I'll see you later Hinamori" said Renji while backing away with sweat on his neck.

"bye Renji" she responded in a quiet voice after he was already full sprinting down the row of buildings.

Toshiro chuckled "I can't believe how easy I scare him"

"Shiro-Chan that was mean!"

"yeah yeah what-" he was interrupted when a hell butterfly landed on his fore finger.

"Shiro-Chan?"

no-reply

"what happened?" she asked worriedly.

Still no-reply

"SHIRO-CHAN?" she yelled

"Hinamori..."he said seriously.

"yes..."

"what part of the Seireitei are we in?"he questioned her.

"what...why?"

"ANSWER ME" he demanded.

"uh...in the far east side why?" she asked again.

"..."

"Toshiro..." she called him by his name.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE...NOW!" he yelled.

"wait...WHY?" she demanded.

"NO TIME!" he said while grabbing her hand and flash stepping onto the roofs.

Thats when she saw it...espada all 10 were there "Shiro-Chan..." she said quietly.

Author's second note :) HA I finally finished WOOP WOOP! I'm going to try to update tomorrow:) Anyways REVIEW!:) bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well that last chapter didn't get very many reviews sigh sorry I've been depressed lately. ANYWAYS on with the story!:D Oh also sorry I haven't updated I was studying non-stop for testing...sorry... D:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach I wouldn't go to school...to bad... :*(**

**Story so far: Toshiro and Hinamori where enjoying a perfectly wonderful day when all 10 espada suddenly showed up...**

"Shiro-chan..." hinamori whispered.

"Hinamori..."

"yes"

"Get out of here.."

" WHAT! NO! I can help you" I can't leave him to fight by himself he'll...he'll...die...

"LEAVE!" he yelled interrupting her from her thoughts

" to late..."

" Now who should I kill first the mean looking one...or the pretty girl" Grimmjow motioned to Toshiro then to Hinamori back and forth back and forth...trying to decide.

"leave her alone..." snarled Toshiro.

" Ahhh look we got a couple...one of them is a captain…...even more fun, Huh? Ulquiorra."

"I'm leaving ...the one I want isn't with them..." whispered Ulquiorra.

"OOOKKKKK but your gonna miss out on all the fun..." he taunted

"I don't care..." and he was gone.

-sigh- "what a stick in the mud... emo freak...ugh where was I...Oh! Yeah ssoooo you!" he pointed to hinamori. "your a captain right?"

"oh...um..." was all the black haired girl could say.

"she's not... I am" interrupted Toshiro.

" Oh really then wheres your haori huh?" -silence- "What no answer...quit trying-

"SHES WEARING IT!" yelled Toshiro

"Oh yeah right like I'll believe that" he said trying to get the white haired prodigy angry.

Then it dropped 10' below freezing level " you really shouldn't have underestimated me" snarled Toshiro. His body outline already beginning to glow.

"Hinamori..." Toshiro said quietly.

"SSOOO that's her name!" said Grimmjow while walking up to Hinamori."That's a pretty name...for a pretty girl.." smiled Grimmjow.

" t-t-thanks" stuttered Hinamori while blushing.

"it's such a shame that your gonna die..." said the still smiling Grimmjow while grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up in the air so that her didn't touch the ground.

"Shiro-chan"she gasped.

" awwww poor helpless girl can't defend herself" he said while laughing.

"please Shiro-chan..."

"BANKAI"yelled Toshiro "Daiguren Hyourimaru"

"ok you wanna fight we'll fight but let me warn you I'm known to cause extreme pain and suffering" smiled grimmjow while throwing Hinamori swiftly to the ground as though she was a rag.

"HINAMORI" yelled Toshiro as he rushed to her side. " are you alright" he asked worriedly.

"I'm...alright"she said while he was checking her body for any major injuries."SHIRO-CHAN!"she screamed as qrimmjow lunged to strike Toshiro in the back.

"ha like you could beat me like that" he whispered as he quickly grabbed hinamori by the waist pulled her up into his chest at shut his wings around them.

"S-S-Shiro-chan" hinamori blushed at the sudden move done by Toshiro which made their faces inches apart. Not that she minded...

"hinamori" he said

"yes"

he put his forehead on hers making their faces even CLOSER "make sure you-"he was silenced by her lips making contact with his. His eyes widened only for a moment. But he quickly adjusted his position so that his ice dragon hand was on her waist and his other hand was on her neck. After what seemed forever he pulled away...reluctantly because he remembered the battle waiting.

"hinamori there's a battle waiting for me"he whispered breathlessly

" I know" she also whispered breathlessly. He didn't even notice his ice wings unfolding while they were kissing leaving grimmjow to watch finding out his weakness. Toshiro let her go setting her on the ground carefully.

"now stand behind me ok?" he questioned

"hai hai shiro-chan..."she said as she stood behind him.

"you ready to fight me yet" said the now annoyed grimmjow.

"lets get this over with ok?"

"fine by me" said toshiro

their swords collided as they rose into the air leaving hinamori below. Then grimmjow suddenly disappeared"what the-" toshiro screamed as on of his wings where chopped off by grimmjow's sword which sent him flying to the ground.

'This is my chance' thought grimmjow as he lunged at hinamori ready to kill …...little did he notice that toshiro's wings healing at a inhuman pace.

**Author's second note: ssooo what do you think did I do a good job I personally think that this chapter is FAR better than the other one anyway REVIEW!**


End file.
